BBD Los anuncios
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Este es el lugar de los anuncios
1. La convocatoria

Esperen pronto el inicio de big brother Digimon  
  
En esta casa entraran 12 integrantes de big brother, los cuales son 6 mujeres y 6 hombres.  
  
De esos 12 integrantes, 6 serán del Programa Digimon de las temporadas 1, 2 y 3; y los otros 6 serán escritores de fanfiction.net.  
  
Algunos escritores fueron avisados.  
  
Pero lo que necesito es que ustedes (lectores y escritores de ff.net) decidan quien quieren que entren de los personajes de digimon, pueden mandármelo por mail o dejármelo en un review.  
  
Los escritores son 4 mujeres y 2 hombres por lo tanto necesito que voten por 2 mujeres y 4 hombres de digimon.  
  
Ahora los dejo con una parodia  
  
ATTE Kory X ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon no es mío.  
  
"Miren chicos, hay una convocatoria para big brother digimon" dice Daisuke  
  
" ¿QUE?" Gritan todos  
  
"Si supuestamente es de un chico con el nick de Kory X" responde Daisuke " Y solo van a entrar 6 de nosotros"  
  
"entonces..." dice Tai volteando hacia la computadora de Izzy "Prestame la compu Izzy"  
  
"No, mejor prestamelo a mi" dice Matt  
  
" No a mi" dice sora  
  
y siguieron asi hasta que se cansron y mejor se fueron a la computadora de su casa.  
  
Fin 


	2. Aviso de ultimo momento

En un foro se encuentra un chavo, moreno, con ojos azules, que todos conocemos como Ryo Akiyama...  
  
Ryo- me mandaron a informar que se necesitan escritores de ff.net, para que participen en el fic de Big brother digimon, quien este interesado favor de contactarse con un mail a Kory X, para que él les de alguna información (amigo_k@hotmail.com); También hubo un cambio, el cual es que no van a entrar 12 personas, sino 16, y todavía siguen las votaciones, pero tendrán que votar ahora por 8, los cuales no tienen que ser a fuerzas 4 hombres y 4 mujeres, son como usted le guste; las votaciones se cerraran cuando se hallan confirmado algunos de los participantes, y como se informó la vez pasada, las votaciones serán vía E-mail, o por medio de los reviews.  
  
Ryo suspira y luego dice- y también se informa que las votaciones que se obtuvieron anteriormente, NO SE BORRARAN, pero aquellos que votaron la ves pasada, pueden volver a vota; Y TAMBIÉN, se informa que se están votando por los elegido y/o tamers, no por los digimons.  
  
Ryo vuelve a suspirar y dice- Gracias por su atención y esperen muy pronto el comienzo de Big Brother Digimon. Nos vemos.  
  
Ryo se va y se apagan las luces del foro. 


	3. Las votaciones se han cerrado

Otra vez, encontramos a Ryo Akiyama en el foro...  
  
Ryo- se me acaba de informar que las votaciones se han cerrado y que Big Brother Digimon empezara muy pronto, pero, aunque las votaciones se cerraran, se necesita personal, para participar pueden mandar un E-mail a Kory (amigo_k@hotmail.com) pero no serán para personajes, pero si quieres participar en algo manda el mail. Los 16 participantes están listos para entrar, por eso, espere muy pronto el inicio de big brother digimon  
  
Ryo se va del foro y todo se apaga. 


	4. El ultimo anuncio

Digimon, y Big Brother no me pertenece, pero todo lo que escribo sí ^^  
  
  
  
A continuación, Ryo Akiyama entra a un espacio con un ojo atrás.  
  
"Disculpen las molestias por tantos mensajes, ahora sí, les prometo que esta es la ultima, y a mas tardar el día 2 de marzo, estará publicado." Dice Ryo leyendo unas tarjetas con el mismo ojo que esta en el fondo de la escena.  
  
"También les informo, que se cambio el numero de habitantes. ¬¬ otra vez, ahora serán 20 habitantes, 10 camas matrimoniales ^^', 1 baño, y muchas pruebas por realizar, un perro, una vaca, un chango, 11 gallinas, una piscina, y la casa cuenta con 2 pisos" sigue diciendo Ryo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
"Por esta razón se vuelven a abrir las votaciones, y pueden elegir entre los elegidos y los tamers, solo son 14 personajes, y los otros 6 serán personas que escriben en fanfiction.net ; ustedes votaran por 7 mujeres y 7 hombres de los personajes niños ¬¬ de digimon, y si escribes en fanfiction.net, deja un review, o pueden mandar un mail a amigo_k@hotmail.com , dejen sus datos, y Ice Kory X se comunicara con ustedes, también, los que ya estaban escritos tendran que inscribirse de nuevo" les comunica Ryo, otra vez limpiándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
"Gracias, y nos veremos otra vez, yo soy Ryo Akiyama, y este fue un anuncio de Big Brother Digimon" se despide Ryo, y sale por una puerta que esta en el fondo del espacio. 


End file.
